Contos de Insônia
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • Eram só hipóteses do que poderia ter sido, mas não foi. - Uchihacest - Essa fic é toda, toda, sua, Stefany. •


**N/A: **Antes de começarem a ler: NÃO, eu NÃO apoio nenhum tipo de pedofilia. Isso é um ato horrível e cruel. Tenho dito.

* * *

**#**

* * *

**Essa fic é toda, toda, sua, Stefany.**

* * *

**#**

* * *

Talvez essa noite você não acordasse. Era seu pensamento sempre que ia dormir. Mas você também pensava em quanto queria acordar, exatamente na mesa hora, porque sabia que ele estaria lhe esperando. Duas idéias contrastantes, que gritavam, uma tentando sobrepujar a outra. Seu subconsciente fazia questão de acatar a segunda opção. Toda noite.

Talvez essa noite seus pais acordassem. Eles perguntariam o que você faz fora da cama e por favor, Sasuke, volte a dormir, já é tarde, meu bem. Você abaixaria a cabeça e, meio grato, meio aborrecido, voltaria para seu quarto. Mas eles nunca acordavam. Você tinha passos leves e eles, sono pesado.

Talvez ele não estivesse no quarto essa noite. Treinamentos durante a madrugada e fugas para encontrar com garotas não eram incomuns. Você voltaria para sua cama e, somente quando estivesse embaixo das cobertas, amaldiçoaria em sussurros os malditos ninjas e as malditas garotas. Ele era _seu_ irmão e deveria estar ali. E ele sempre estava. Nesse horário, treinamento e garotas não faziam parte da sua vida, só seu irmãozinho.

Talvez essa noite você não tivesse a coragem suficiente para abrir a porta. Iria embora, soltando mão da maçaneta devagar, escorregando, acariciando, e a coragem escoando lentamente. Mas você era um garoto corajoso. Sempre foi. Então, você abriria a porta e perceberia que suas incertezas anteriores haviam ido embora, logo que seus olhos ariscos encontrassem os firmes dele.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Talvez essa noite ele se esquecesse. Esse desejo martelava suas têmporas, acompanhando pulsação frenética do sangue, que dizia o contrário. Ele não acordaria, embalado por um sono infantil, envolto em sonhos cheios de algodão-doce, ramen, flores e outras coisas inocentes. Mas ele acordava, relutante por perder o sono ou não, sempre acordava.

Talvez ele não tivesse coragem de levantar ou se deixaria levar pelo sono antes mesmo de cogitar essa hipótese. Mas ele sempre se levantava. O garoto sofria de coragem excessiva e insônia precoce, não exatamente nessa ordem. E você tinha essa certeza, essa certeza que doía no peito, só pelos sons de mola de colchão. Mesmo estando no fim do corredor e com várias paredes por obstáculo. Você sempre teve boa audição. As molas tinham o som da incerteza (e você adorava isso) de quem hesita, temendo acordar alguém. E esse era o que mais reverberava.

Talvez essa noite você fingisse que estava dormindo. Escutaria os passos trôpegos no corredor, seguidos pelo clique da maçaneta, seguido por um chamado sussurrante, seguido por uma verificação. Itachi. Itachi, você está dormindo. Não eram perguntas, eram afirmações. Ele não era criança de perguntas. Era criança de exigências e declarações embaraçosas. Então, você nunca fingia. Ele sabia perfeitamente que insônia parecia ser um problema familiar.

Talvez ele não desse os passos necessários até sua cama, porque suas pernas travaram pelo nervoso. Mas ele sempre teve pernas ótimas e nervos controlados. Quando você o esbofeteou, chamando-o de fraco, ele não derramara uma única lágrima. Ele não era fraco. Não era. Por isso ele vinha, passos lentos e incertos, até sua frente. E no rosto, um sorriso. Um sorriso inocente. E era isso que mais doía.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Talvez ele não estendesse o braço, desarrumando seu cabelo, quando você se sentasse na cama. Você tomaria o controle, pelo menos uma vez, fazendo o primeiro movimento. Mas ele era um líder nato e era sempre o primeiro em tudo. Tudo.

Talvez essa noite você não estremecesse ao sentir o toque da mão fria dele em sua bochecha corada. Então, ele não riria baixinho, achando ao mesmo tempo excitante e engraçado. Mas você sempre estremecia. Seus pêlos da nuca e do antebraço ficavam eriçados e sua pele arrepiada pinicava. Sangue quente e mãos frias não combinavam. É uma mistura mórbida, que transpira _morte_.

Talvez os lábios que tocassem seu pescoço essa noite não fossem frios. Seriam quentes, macios e delicados. Mas sempre eram gelados, ressecados e violentos. Como todo o resto em Itachi.

Talvez a língua que invadiria sua boca essa noite não fosse apressada e egoísta, querendo dominar e impor os movimentos a serem feitos. Ela seria doce, com gosto de chocolate com pimenta (nada é perfeito, afinal), e calma, acariciando sua própria e ensinando, não ditando. Mas, como você já percebeu, nada é perfeito.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Talvez essa noite você o mandasse embora. Veria sua careta de decepção e alívio, tudoaomesmotempoagora. E você ficaria feliz, porque nessa noite, pelo menos nessa, sua inocência seria preservada. Mas esses encontros lhe mostraram muitas coisas sobre Sasuke – e uma delas é que sua inocência há muito já havia sido corrompida.

Talvez essa noite você não sentisse aquele comichão. Aquela sensação incomodamente prazerosa, que começava na ponta os dedos, coçava a palma da mão, pinicava o pescoço suado e enchia a barriga de lascas de gelo. Mas ele acontecia, tão logo sentia o toque da pele macia do irmão contra a sua. E repetia-se. E de novo, e de novo. Você tinha certeza de que com ele era a mesma coisa.

Talvez essa noite vocês conseguissem no primeiro beijo. Nada mais. Agora que já estava feito, não podia ser consertado. O primeiro já foi, mas os outros poderiam ser evitados. Mas nunca eram. Um, arrepio, dois, gemido, três, pescoço, mordida, ereção, quatro, mão dentro da blusa, cinco, corpo contra a cama. Então, você levantava-se, ofegante. Coração acelerado contra coração acelerado. Cheiro de culpa.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Talvez essa noite ele não lhe sussurrasse, nervoso, culpado, para que você fosse embora, Sasuke, peloamordeDeus. Agora. Eu não posso... E, no meio de todo esse atropelo e imploração, você nunca soube o que ele não podia.

Talvez essa noite você não sentisse a dor dos condenados ao pular e recolocar os pés no chão. A dor aguda que acometia seus tornozelos (e subia como um choque elétrico pelos seus nervos da perna) e que, você tinha certeza, era para puni-lo por seus pecados. Mas sempre doía. E parecia que cada vez piorava. Seus pecados começavam a tornarem-se imperdoáveis.

Talvez essa noite você não olhasse para trás. Abriria a porta, sentiria a sensação de dever-culpado-cumprido e, com passos – dessa vez confiantes –, voltaria para seu quarto. Mas, como um ferro atraído pelos imãs dos olhos dele, sua cabeça se voltava, num gesto mudo de agradecimento-despedida-vai-se-foder. E ele assentia, ignorando ironicamente a última parte. Justamente a mais importante.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Talvez essa noite ele ignorasse seus pedidos suplicantes e humilhantes. Teimoso, ele ficaria, colocando a mão na sua nuca, trazendo-o para perto e, fazendo-o arrepiar-se, murmuraria um eu fico, você pode. Mas ele, obedientemente, sempre fazia o que o irmão mais velho pedia. Garoto bonzinho estúpido.

Talvez essa noite seu coração não disparasse. Uma batida frenética de Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke. Fazendo seus músculos terem espasmos pelo excesso de ácido lático e seu cabelo colar na testa pelo suor exagerado. Será que seus pecados, sua culpa, seriam expurgados se dissesse a ele, por favor, vá embora, não volte mais, é melhor para nós dois? Mas você nunca dizia isso. O covarde aqui era você, não ele.

Talvez essa noite você não fosse até a janela depois que ele fosse embora. Não precisaria encostar a testa no vidro gelado, observando a lua, que testemunhava tudo e nunca interferia. Como uma espécie de voyeur obscena. Mas você precisava. Precisava olhar para ela e implorar, por favor, não deixe acontecer mais. E ela te ignorava, provavelmente virando os olhos para observar outros pecadores culpados.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Talvez, na manhã seguinte, ele não lhe sorrisse no café da manhã, como se nada houvesse acontecido, perguntando se você dormira bem. Como se ele não soubesse. Então, seus pais não precisariam se preocupar com sua insônia, dizendo que, caso precisasse, você poderia ir até o quarto deles. Mas eles não sabiam que não era nesse quarto que você gostaria de passar a noite. E você continuaria a comer seu mingau, sem coragem de encarar ninguém, sorrindo intimamente. Você tinha um segredo. Vocês tinham um segredo.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Talvez. Quiçá. Quem sabe. Incerteza. Verbos no subjuntivo. Contrariedade. Dúvidas. Reticências. Quisera eu. Poderia ser. Queria que fosse. Eram só hipóteses sobre o que poderia ter sido, mas não foi.

* * *

**#**

* * *

**N/A: **Hey, people. Fic boa? Eu, particularmente, ADOREI ela. Escrevi durante as férias ainda, mas a preguiça de digitar era maior que a vontade de postar, SHAUSHAUSHUASHUA Uma review seria ótima :D E, ah, sim. **30cookies, primavera, talvez. **Dedicada à Teh, que foi a primeira a ler, e que disse que amou. Love ya.


End file.
